


Not Close Enough

by NoPitSoDeep



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But not by name, I Tried, just brotherly love feels, the dwarves that is, this ain't no incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPitSoDeep/pseuds/NoPitSoDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili while Fili and the rest of the other half of the company are swinging around on the stone giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Close Enough

He's reaching out before he understands what's happening, too confused to comprehend the situation he's in to actually note what's going on. He knows that Fili is no longer beside him, knows that Fili is moving farther and farther away, but that's all. That's it. Nothing more. His hand snatches at air as the rocks move again, pulling the two halves of their company farther and farther apart, and Kili can only stare after his older brother as he draws back, his eyes wider and more fearful than Kili has ever seen them. 

This is not right. It can't be right. Fili isn't scared, Fili is never scared. But here he is, one hand hovering in the air as he's moved steadily away, father than he ever should be. 

It's chaos from there, no other word could possibly describe it. They are thrown back and forth, swung about as the giant stone arms of beings that shouldn't exist throw rock after rock at one another. And all the while, Kili feels the empty space beside him where Fili should be, watches the other half moving with the well-trained eyes of an archer, praying to whatever gods are listening that he doesn't come out of this alone. 

As they come to a still, the other rock crashes against the cliff face, his brother and the other dwarves under it, and he can't even bring himself to cry out. He hears Thorin shouting, feels himself running forward around the bend of the mountain, but he can't make a sound. Not yet.

And then, in an instant, Fili is there. Fili is on top of him, wrapping his arms around his lower back, and drawing him against his chest, and it takes every ounce of strength Kili has left not to cry out in joy as he buries his face in his big brother's shoulder, and inhales deeply that scent of leather, and burning wood, and home.

Later, they will fall asleep tangled together as they did when they were children, Fili's head cushioned on Kili's chest, and Kili's body wrapped around his brothers as though shielding him from the outside world, if only for a few moments. And for a while, they will be, as far as they are concerned, safe. Because together, they will always be safe.


End file.
